Who Is He ? A Monster ? A Wolf ? A Human ?
by Bloody Angel From Hell
Summary: Ketika Kim Jaejoong, seorang penulis novel tiba di villanya, ia bertemu sesosok makhluk yang ia sendiri bingung mendeskripsikannya. Tak tahukah kau Jaejoong bahwa makhluk semacam itu sangat sangat liar ? Rated M Romance Fantasy Mystery / Yaoi / Yunjae / Chap 6 Update !
1. Chapter 1

Who Is He ? Wolf ? Monster ? Monster Wolf ?

Cast : Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong

Genre : Tentukan sendiri ya.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik saya. Udah gitu aja.

Rated : M+++++++++++++++

"Hyung, apa kau yakin akan akan tinggal disini sementara ?" Ragu Junsu. Pandangannya tak lepas dari villa mewah didepannya.

Dan sosok bersangkutan yang sedang ikut melihat villa itupun menyahut, "Tentu saja junsu, ini demi buku ku. Deadline semakin dekat dan aku juga semakin butuh ketenangan dan disinilah tempatnya". Sahut Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya villa ini terlalu besar untukmu hyung. Walaupun villa ini terletak tidak jauh dari pusat desa, tapi apakah kau tak akan kesepian ?" Ujar Junsu.

"Tentu saja tidak junsu, bukankah ada kau yg akan selalu mengunjungiku ? Bukankah desa ini dan seoul hanya 5 jam". Gurau Jaejoong.

"Yah ! Aku juga punya kehidupan dan pekerjaan hyung. Waktuku hanya akan habis di jalan jika selalu mengunjungimu !" Kesal Junsu.

"Hahahahaaa Aku hanya bercanda junsu. Mari kita masuk, aku penasaran dengan interiornya". Ajak Jaejoong.

Kedua pria ini segera memasuki villa yang akan segera dihuni oleh Jaejoong ini.

Siapakah mereka ?

Kim Jaejoong.

Seorang pria namun memiliki wajah yang cantik menyamai seorang wanita. Dia tidak senang dengan panggilan cantik yang kerap ditujukan padanya, namun dalam hati dia menyukainya.

Bekerja sebagai penulis novel, sering menerima penghargaan dan novelnya pun best seller.

Low profile, jago memasak, baik hati, cantik sekaligus tampan, kaya, pintar dan berbakat. Sempurna bukan ?

Kim Junsu.

Sepupu dari Kim Jaejoong. Ibu Junsu adalah adik ke 2 dari ayah Jaejoong.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong, hanya saja wajah junsu lebih ke arah imut plus pantat yang lebih montok dibandingkan Jaejoong.

Junsu bekerja sebagai pengacara di salah satu firma hukum terbesar di korea.

Jaejoong membuka pintu salah satu kamar di lantai 2, namun ia menyadari ada pemandangan yg ganjil di dalam kamar tersebut, lebih tepatnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Hyaaaa ! Siapa kaauu !" Teriak Jaejoong.

"Ada apa hyung?!" Panik Junsu sembari menghampiri Jaejoong.

"I-ituu" Tunjuk Jaejoong ke dalam kamar, ke atas tempat tidur.

Junsu pun mengikuti arah jari Jaejoong dan "Astagaa !" Pekik Junsu.

Tampak sesosok tubuh seorang pria sedang mengigiti burung merpati. Memakannya dalam keadaan mentah.

Tubuhnya tegap, terlihat jelas dari otot lengannya yang kekar, dadanya yang bidang, bahu dan punggung yang lebar, sepasang kaki yang panjang dengan otot yang kuat, kulitnya yang cokelat bahkan perutnya memiliki 8 kotak bukan 6.

Dan lihatlah matanya, kecil sipit bak musang namun tajam dan dalam bak elang.

Namun sayang, tubuhnya dalam kondisi dekil. Rambutnya gondrong kusut tak terawat, bahkan tampak adanya jenggot tipis disana.

"Hyung jangan masuk !" Teriak Junsu ketika ia melihat Jaejoong menghampiri Sosok itu.

"Tak apa Junsu". Jaejoong coba menenangkan Junsu.

Junsu pun mengawasi Jaejoong dengan seksama dan berjaga jaga jika sesuatu yg buruk terjadi pada hyungnya.

"Hei" Sapa Jaejoong.

"Sssshhh!" Desis sosok itu seraya membuka mulutnya.

Jaejoong pun menarik tangannya, namun...

"HYUNG AWAAS!"

Te Be Ce

Saya kembali dengan karya abal yg baru dan melupakan yg lama... Hahahaa

Mohon maaf kalau bahasanya maksa, terlalu kaku, geje, absurd atau gimana gimana...

Atau mungkin terlalu pendek ? Maaf, ini aja ngetiknya di hape...

Jadi adakah yang tau siapa dan apa sosok itu ?

Pasti pada tau lah, jawabannya gampang sekali... Hahahahaa

Sayanya aja yg iseng nanya... :D


	2. Your Name is ?

Who Is He ? A Wolf ? A Monster ? A human ?

Cast : Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong

Genre : Tentukan sendiri ya.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik saya. Udah gitu aja.

Rated : M

Chap Sebelumnya...

"Hei" Sapa Jaejoong.

"Sssshhh!" Desis sosok itu seraya membuka mulutnya.

Jaejoong pun menarik tangannya, namun...

"HYUNG AWAAS!"

Chap 2 !

"Aaaww!" Pekik Jaejoong.

"Aduh maaf hyung!" Panik Junsu. "Aku akan lebih hati hati memijatmu" Sesal Junsu.

"Tak apa Junsu, aku saja yang ceroboh, sehingga bahuku terkilir. Hehehee" Canda Jaejoong

"Haaahh" Junsu menghela napas dan melirik sang tersangka yang membuat hyungnya menjadi seperti ini.

Paham akan gerakan yang di buat oleh Junsu, Jaejoong ikut melirik sosok tersebut.

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga Jaejoong menjadi seperti ini ?

_Flashback_

_"HYUNG AWAAS!"_

_BRUUKK !_

_"Astaga hyung!" Pekik Junsu_

_Bagaimana Junsu tidak terpekik, jika sosok itu tiba tiba melompat dan menerkam Jaejoong._

_Menjatuhkan dan menahannya diatas lantai._

_Jaejoong terbanting dan merasakan sakit pada bahunya akibat ditahan dan dicengkram erat oleh sosok tersebut._

_"Grrrrr" Geram sosok tersebut. Bibirnya terbuka hingga menampakan kedua taring yang tampak sedikit lebih panjang dan tajam dibanding manusia biasa, matanya memincing dan otot ototnya mengeras. Naluri saat terancam ?_

_Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia juga kaget akibat diserang hingga otaknya tidak bisa berpikir lagi._

_Dan lagi, sosok tersebut tidak memakai celana ! Oh oke, sebagai pria Jaejoong jelas terkejut dan pantas iri dengan ukuran kejantanan sosok tersebut._

_BUUKK !_

_Dan seketika tubuh kekar itu ambruk menimpa Jaejoong, bertambah lagi keterkejutan Jaejoong._

_Ternyata Junsu memukul tengkuk lehernya dengan tabung pemadam kebakaran !_

_Jaejoong menyingkirkan sosok itu dari atas tubuhnya dibantu Junsu._

_"Hyung, kau tak apa?"_

_"Aku tak apa" Jaejoong merapikan pakaiannya._

_"Haaahh" Hela keduanya._

_End Flashback_

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana ?" Tanya Junsu.

"Yah, kita tunggu saja hingga dia terbangun" Sahut Jaejoong. "Junsu, mari kita masak makan malam, sekalian untuk dia juga" Lanjut Jaejoong.

Mereka pun memasak makan malam dalam porsi besar. Hingga Jaejoong menyadari bahwa 'Dia' telah terbangun.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun" Jaejoong menghampiri sosok itu.

"Ssshhhhhhh" Desis sosok itu lagi.

"Hei ! Tak apa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menghampiri sosok itu yg terus meringsut menjauh.

"Uung uung uuuung" Sosok itu meringsut menjauhi Jaejoong sembari menyembunyikan muka dan sesekali mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan.

Sontak Jaejoong mengrenyitkan dahinya, bingung terhadap sikap yang diperlihatkan sosok itu.

'Ada apa dengannya ? Kenapa tiba tiba bersikap takut ? Bersikap seakan aku akan menyakitinya ?' Jaejoong bertanya dalam hati.

"Ada apa dengannya hyung ?" Tanya Junsu yang kebetulan dari toilet.

"Entahlah Junsu, dia bersikap seakan takut ku sakiti, padahal sebelum pingsan kau pukul, dia tampak waspada dan ganas. Apa mungkin dia menderita trauma akibat pernah di sakiti ?" Sahut Jaejoong

"Sepertinya iya hyung" Jawab Junsu sembari memperhatikan tingkah laku sosok itu.

"Sniff sniff sniffff" Sosok itu mendongakan kepalanya sambil mencium cium bau di udara. Oh, ternyata itu adalah bau steak yang sedang di panggang Jaejoong.

Melihat gelagat itu, Jaejoong pun paham dan mengambilkan sepotong daging dan memberikannya ke sosok tersebut.

"Ini, ambilah. Jangan takut, ini sangat enak" Pancing Jaejoong

Junsu ? Dia sedang serius memperhatikan rayuan Jaejoong terhadap sosok misterius tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, walau dalam keadaan takut takut, sosok itu mendekati Jaejoong. Dan ketika sudah cukup dekat,

SEEETT !

Daging tersebut disambar dan dimakan dengan rakus. Dalam sekejap, steak itu habis di lahap. Sosok itu melihat ke arah Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon.

Yap !

Jaejoong tahu apa arti tatapan itu. Jaejoong mengambil 5 potong steak lagi. 2 miliknya, 2 milik Junsu dan sepotong sisa jatah sosok itu. Dan dimakan tanpa takut takut.

"Yaaahh hyung ! Itu steak milikku dan milikmu, kenapa di berikan padanya ? Owh ok aku tahu jawabanmu. Kau akan berkata 'kasihan dia' lalu menyarankanku untuk membuat lagi kan ? Baiklah !" Kesal Junsu sembari berbalik ke arah dapur.

"Hihihihiiii" Jaejoong tertawa geli bahwa apa yang akan dia ucapkan dapat ditebak dengan mudah.

"Eh !" Jaejoong melihat kebawah dan ternyata sosok itu tengah memeluk kakinya dan menggosok gosokan pipinya ke paha Jaejoong !

Persis sikap hewan peliharaan bersikap manja terhadap majikannya ? Bertambah 1 lagi pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Uuugghh, kau bau ! Tampaknya aku harus memandikanmu" Jaejoong menutup hidungnya.

"Akhirnya hidungmu berfungsi normal kembali hyung ! Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa bau badannya tersebut telah menghantui hidungku dari tadi sore ?!" Teriak Junsu dari dapur.

"Yaah ! Aku hanya terlalu terkejut sehingga aku tidak memikirkan bau badannya ! " Jaejoong balas berteriak.

"Yeah ! Talk to my hand !" Jawab Junsu selagi membumbui steaknya.

Mendengar jawaban Junsu, Jaejoong hanya bisa memutar matanya.

"Baiklah, saatnya mandi. Fighting !" Jaejoong berteriak menyemangati dirinya.

Mendengar teriakan hyungnya, junsu hanya bisa memutar matanya.

(Sebenarnya ketika pingsan, Jaejoong dan Junsu telah memanggil kepala desa dan polisi desa. Namun menurut keterangan kepala desa, dia tidak mengenal sosok tersebut.

Begitu juga dengan polisi, selama ini tidak ada laporan orang hilang dengan ciri ciri seperti sosok tersebut.

Karena menemui jalan buntu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menampungnya sementara. Padahal kepala desa dan polisi menyarankan agar ia menaruh sosok tersebut di rumah sakit jiwa di kota terdekat yang sudah pasti ditolak oleh Jaejoong).

"Hei, siapa namamu ?" Jaejoong mencoba berkomunikasi.

Sosok tersebut tetap diam, pandangannya tetap terarah ke ujung bathup.

"Baiklah, apa perlu kau ku beri nama ?" Jaejoong membilas kepalanya.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" Jaejoong tampak berpikir sambil memberikan krim cukur ke arah muka sosok itu.

Jaejoong segera mencukur bersih janggut dan memotong pendek rambut sosok itu.

"Hmm, ternyata kau cukup tampan" Jaejoong memegang dagu sosok itu dan sosok itu pun menatap mata Jaejoong dengan polos.

"Ok, bagaimana dengan Joon ? Siwon ? Rawon *Plaakk!* ? Tawon ? Miwon ? Kibum ? Kimbum ? Yoohwan ? Yoochun ? Donghwa ? Donghae ? Donghee ? Junho ? Yunho ? Hyun..." Ucapan Jaejoong terputus ketika sosok tersebut tiba tiba memandang dirinya.

Oke, Jaejoong paham.

"Yunho... Nama yang bagus" Gumam Jaejoong.

Ketika tengah mengeringkan tubuh Yunho, entah mungkin karena sentuhan yang diterima Yunho dari Jaejoong selama mandi tadi di tubuhnya, kejantanan Yunho tiba tiba membesar dan berdiri dengan gagahnya !

"Astaga !" Pekik Jaejoong.

Lihatlah kejantanan Yunho !

Panjangnya sekitar 25 centi dengan diameter 4,5 centi. Mungkin karena terlalu besar, kejantanan Yunho tidak bisa berdiri tegak ke arah langit dan akhirnya mengarak ke depan. Tepat ke hadapan Jaejoong yang tadi tengah mengeringkan paha Yunho.

"GLEEKK!" Percayalah bahwa air liur yang di telan dengan susah payah dan penuh perjuangan itu bukan dari tenggorokan Yunho.

Yunho ? Oh, dia hanya sedang menatap seseorang dengan pandangan yang susah di artikan...

Te Be Ce

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya... :D

Oia, saya ini laki", jadi jangan di panggil jeng atau unni... Heheheee :D

Bagaimana ? Bagus tidak ?

Maaf gak sempat balas satu", tapi saya sudah baca review kalian semua. Sekali lagi terima kasih... :D

Oia, cuma mau kasih tau, diatas ada beberapa clue tentang yunho... Ada yang sudah ketemu ? Apakah tentang masa lalunya ? Entahlah...

Selamat membaca... :D


	3. Is That Your Identity ?

Who Is He ? A Monster ? A Wolf ? A Human ?

Cast : Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Serta beberapa pemain pendukung untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Genre : Tentukan sendiri ya.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik saya. Udah gitu aja.

Rated : M

OoOoOoOoO

_Chap Sebelumnya..._

"Astaga !" Pekik Jaejoong.

Lihatlah kejantanan Yunho !

Panjangnya sekitar 25 centi dengan

diameter 4,5 centi. Mungkin karena

terlalu besar, kejantanan Yunho tidak

bisa berdiri tegak ke arah langit dan

akhirnya mengarah ke depan. Tepat

ke hadapan Jaejoong yang tadi

tengah mengeringkan paha Yunho.

"GLEEKK!" Percayalah bahwa air liur

yang di telan dengan susah payah dan

penuh perjuangan itu bukan dari

tenggorokan Yunho.

Yunho ? Oh, dia hanya sedang

menatap seseorang dengan

pandangan yang susah di artikan...

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Chap 3_

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu ? Kenapa kau tak terlihat tak nyaman ?" Tanya Junsu sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"A-aaahh, aku baik - baik saja Junsu. Hehehee" Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi dudukmu tampak tak nyaman ? Kau wasir ?"

"Asal saja kau bicara, aku baik - baik saja !" Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya menebak hyung dan lagi aku terganggu dengan gerakan - gerakan yang kau buat selama kita makan"

"Ah, aku minta maaf. Hanya saja celanaku sepertinya terlalu ketat dan basah akibat memandikan yunho"

"Ah, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Baiklah, terima kasih atas makan malamnya" Junsu menyudahi makan malamnya dan membawa piring kotor ke bak cuci piring.

Jaejong hanya tersenyum seadanya.

_'Oh junsu, celanaku memang ketat atau lebih tepatnya mengetat. Dan andai kau tahu bahwa milikku terbangun akibat melihat kejantanan yunho tadi !' _Teriak Jaejoong dalam hati. "Dan basah akibat precum ku keluar begitu saja" Jaejoong bergumam kecil sambil melirik celananya.

Jujur Jaejoong ingin sekali memegang dan bahkan berharap bisa lebih dari sekedar memegang kejantanan raksasa Yunho.

Ayolah ! Sebagai seseorang dengan orientasi seks menyimpang dan dengan hormon seks yang sangat sehat, kejantanan sedemikian besar dengan bentuk yang indah sudah pasti tampak sangat menggiurkan !

Jaejoong mendekatkan mulutnya ke kejantanan Yunho. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, bahkan bau khas kejantanan seorang pria sudah memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Tapi tiba - tiba Junsu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi untuk mengabarkan bahwa makan malam telah siap.

Dan kabut nafsu yang teramat pekat memenuhi otak serta mata Jaejoong pun semburat lenyap dan hanya meninggalkan 1 jejak, yaitu celananya yang menyempit teramat sangat.

"Haaahh" Jaejoong menghela napasnya dan melirik sang tersangka yang tengah tertidur di lantai di depan tv.

Yunho tampak tidur nyenyak, bergelung melingkarkan tubuhnya layaknya seekor kucing. Mungkin karena efek karpet yang tebal, tubuhnya yang telah bersih dan suhu ruangan yang diatur hangat mampu membuainya ke alam mimpi.

Ya, dari seluruh ruangan di villa ini baru ruang tv, dapur, kamar mandi, kamar tidur utama dan 1 kamar tidur tamu yang sempat di tata. Ruangan - ruangan lainnya termasuk kamar tempat yunho ditemukan akan di tata pelan - pelan jika ada waktu.

"Hyung, aku akan tidur. Kau tidak tidur ?" Tanya Junsu sekembalinya dari dapur.

"Aku juga akan tidur setelah mencuci piring kotor ini" Jawab Jaejoong dan melirik piringnnya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam hyung, selamat tidur" Junsu melenggang menuju kamar tamu.

"Selamat tidur Junsu" Sahut Jaejoong sambil melenggang menuju dapur.

Selesai mencuci piringnya, Jaejoong menuju ruang tv. Jaejoong menunduk dan mengelus - elus lembut kepala Yunho, "Selamat tidur Yunho" Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata musang terbuka tepat setelah pintu kamar Jaejoong tertutup.

OoOoOoOoO

Cklek !

Suara pintu kamar Jaejoong tidur pun terbuka, nampak sang pria cantik begitu lelap ke alam mimpi.

Cklek !

Tap tap tap tap !

Suara pintu tertutup dan suara langkah kaki yang amat samar terdengar di kamar itu dan menuju ranjang Jaejoong.

OoOoOoOoO

Pagi hari...

"Hhhmmmm" Jaejoong mengeliatkan tubuhnya khas orang bangun tidur. Cahaya pagi hari yang begitu melimpah menerpa matanya membuat ia tidak bisa berlama - lama menikmati tidur nyenyaknya.

"Hhmm ?" Jaejoong merasa kakinya tertindih sesuatu.

"Apa ini ?" Jaejoong menaikan kepalanya.

"Yunho ?" Jaejoong seketika tersadar dari kantuknya ketika menyadari bahwa 'sesuatu' yang menindih kakinya adalah Yunho.

Yunho yang awalnya tertidur menggelungkan tubuh layaknya seekor kucing pun terbangun.

Mata Yunho kini berbeda dari hari kemarin, sekarang terdapat sedikit keceriaan disana.

"Hai !" Sapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, "Selamat pagi Yunho" lanjutnya.

Yunho tertunduk malu. Terdapat sedikit rona merah merah di pipinya walau bibirnya tak menyunggingkan senyum. Dan lihatlah bola matanya, bergerak liar tanda gugup... Atau mungkin gembira ?

"Hahahahaa" Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah Yunho. Sangat imut !

Jaejoong mengelus pipi dan dagu Yunho dan tanpa malu - malu Yunho menyodorkan pipi dan dagunya agar bisa terus di elus.

Jaejoong mengerti dan semakin keras mengelus pipi dagu Yunho.

Karena di elus terus menerus, Yunho sesuai instingnya langsung menjilati wajah Jaejoong.

Sluurp sluuurp sluurpss !

"Hei ! Hahahahaa" Jaejoong terkejut dan kegelian akibat ulah Yunho.

"Hentikan Yunho" Elak Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak menghentikan jilatannya di wajah Jaejoong, hingga lidah Yunho menjilati bibir Jaejoong.

"Aaahh" Desahan nan merdu pun seketika keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar akibat menerima kenikmatan secara tiba - tiba tersebut.

Yunho masih saja menjilati bibir Jaejoong. Bagi Yunho, bibir Jaejoong sangat manis. Karena bibir Jaejoong sedikit terbuka akibat desahan tadi, lidah Yunho pun lama - lama masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong.

Gerakan menjilat yang dilakukan Yunho didalam mulutnya tentu saja memancing reaksi balasan dari lidah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sudah terbuai oleh pun mengajak lidah Yunho melakukan french kiss. Yunho juga tak menolak dan membalas ajakan french kiss dari Jaejoong, walaupun mungkin Yunho tidak tahu kegiatan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Lidah saling membelit, menggelengkan kepala kiri kanan, saliva meleleh hingga dagu. Itulah yang sedang terjadi.

Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dan meremas rambutnya. Yunho pun merebahkan tubuhnya dan sepenuhnya menindih tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua kaki Jaejoong yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kejantanan Jaejoong dan Yunho pun tak pelak saling bergesekan. Jaejoong dapat merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang berukuran super besar itu telah menegang dan keras bak kayu. Goncangan akibat dahsyatnya french kiss yang mereka lakukan juga menambah gesekan dan rangsangan pada tubuh dan kejantanan mereka.

"Mmmhh... Sssshhh aaahh" Lenguh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuh Yunho bergetar, Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho tengah menghadapi gejolak birahi yang teramat besar. Bagaimana Jaejoong tahu ? Dia sendiri pun sedang mengalaminya sekarang.

"Yuuunnhh... Aah... Aaahhhhsss... Aaaakkhh !" Jaejoong mengalami orgasme hanya dengan kejantanan Yunho menggesek - gesek kejantanannya. Yunho melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Jaejoong yang tengah kecapekan di bawahnya.

Yunho melihat ke arah pinggangnya, tampak di celana tidur Jaejoong noda cipratan sperma saat Jaejoong orgasme tadi. Sedangkan kejantanan Yunho tampak berdiri tegak. Bahkan celana tidurnya mungkin akan robek tidak lama lagi. Bentuk kejantanan Yunho yang indah tercetak jelas di balik celana tidur yang telah mengetat tersebut.

"Hah hah hah haah" Jaejoong berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seakan ingin meledak dan paru - parunya yang serasa menyempit seketika. Lelah ? Pasti !

Jaejoong menatap Yunho diatasnya, Yunho pun menatap balik Jaejoong. Sekian detik bertatap mata, Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya, kembali menindih Jaejoong. Tidak seperti tadi, ciuman kali ini berlangsung lembut dan tidak menuntut.

"Tok tok tok"

"Jae hyuung, apakah kau sudah bangun ?" Ketukan pintu disertai teriakan Junsu pun membuyarkan suasana panas nan romantis di kamar tersebut.

"Aku segera keluar Junsu !" Balas teriak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Yunho dan mengelus pipinya. "Kau sungguh tak terduga Yunho, banyak sekali pertanyaan untukmu saat ini. Entah harus memulainya dari mana". Yunho ? Wajahnya tetap datar namun binar matanya tampak senang.

"Mari ku bantu menyelesaikannya" Jaejoong hendak menggapai kejantanan Yunho yang masih mengeras...

Seeett !

Yunho tiba - tiba turun dari atas tempat tidur dan menyebabkan Jaejoong terheran. _'Apa dia tidak mau kejantanannya aku sentuh ? Apa dia tidak mau aku bantu menyelesaikan orgasmenya yang tertunda ?' _Batin Jaejoong.

Selesai berkutat dengan pikirannya, Jaejoong lebih memilih mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket. Begitu pula Yunho, walaupun Yunho masih dimandikan Jaejoong. Kali ini hanya ada aktivitas mandi biasa.

Tepat saat Jaejoong membuka pintu, Junsu juga tiba - tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan muka panik.

"Hyuung ! Yunho hilang ! Aku sudah mencari sejak tadi tapi dia tidak kutemukan diseluruh rumah ini !" Panik Junsu.

"Haah, tentu saja kau tak bakal menemukannya karena Yunho berada di kamarku, Junsu"

Yunho muncul dari balik pintu sehingga pintu tersebut terbuka lebih lebar. "Astagaa, aku pikir dia hilang !" Junsu mengelus dadanya.

"Hahahahaa, sudahlah. Mari kita sarapan, aku lapar sekali pagi ini" Jaejoong berjalan arah dapur dan ruang makan. Di ikuti Yunho yang selalu mengikutinya di belakang.

OoOoOoOoO

TING TONG TING TOONG !

Bel villa milik Jaejoong berbunyi. Saat itu Jaejoong sedang melanjutkan naskah - naskah novelnya. Kumpulan kertas coretan yang berisi berbagai kalimat tampak berserakan di atas meja kerja. Yunho ? Tampak setia menunggu Jaejoong dengan duduk bersila di depan meja kerja.

Drap drap drap drap !

Junsu berlari kecil menghampiri pintu utama untuk melihat sang tamu yang berhasil mengusiknya saat ia sedang menelepon asistennya di seoul sana.

Cklek !

"Selamat pagi, apakah anda Kim Jaejoong ?" Sapa sang tamu.

"Selamat pagi. Oh, dia hyung saya, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Balas Junsu.

"Saya Choi Seunghyun, anak kepala desa ini. Dan saya ingin menyampaikan kabar dari kepala desa" Sambung sang tamu.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk dan ikuti saya" Junsu mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, dia anak kepala desa" Junsu memasuki ruang kerja Jaejoong.

"Apa kabar, saya Choi Seunghyun" Seunghyun menjabat tangan Jaejoong. "Kabar saya baik, bagaimana kabar anda ?" Sahut Jaejoong. "Kabar saya baik" Balas Seunghyun.

Seunghyun menyadari keberadaan Yunho yang saat itu tengah duduk bersila di atas karpet. "Apa kabar ?" Seunghyun mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Yunho tak membalas uluran tangan Seunghyun yang tentu saja menimbulkan kerutan heran di dahinya.

"Tuan Seunghyun, tangannya sedang sakit sehingga ia tidak bisa membalas jabatan tangan anda. Mari silahkan duduk" Jaejoong mempersilahkan Seunghyun duduk di sofa ruang kerja tersebut.

"Sebenarnya saya ingin menyampaikan suatu berita yang entah saya sendiri bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya ke anda. Itu karena anda warga baru di desa ini" Seunghyun memulai percakapan.

"Sampaikan saja tuan seunghyun, tidak perlu sungkan begitu"

"Begini... Kemarin segerombolan pemuda pemudi dari kota sedang mengunjungi air terjun yang terletak di dalam hutan di pinggir desa. Malam menjelang namun tak tampak mereka keluar juga dari dalam hutan, mobil - mobil mereka masih terparkir di pinggir jalan hutan. Penduduk desa yang baru saja pulang berkebun mengira bahwa mereka berkemah di dekat air terjun"

Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan seksama, begitu pula Junsu. Yunho ? Ah, dia juga sedang duduk manis.

"Tapi tadi pagi ketika beberapa penduduk mengunjungi air terjun, di temukan beberapa potong tubuh manusia yang tampak terkoyak koyak. Tersebar di semak - semak sekitar air terjun"

Junsu dan Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, Seunghyun sudah tahu bahwa akan begini jadinya.

"Ada beberapa penduduk desa yang mengatakan bahwa mereka di bantai oleh kawanan serigala. Namun bukan serigala biasa, lebih tepatnya siluman serigala. Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, kadang hutan dapat membuat sesuatu yang tidak ingin kita lihat menjadi terlihat dan sesuatu yang tidak nyata menjadi tampak nyata" Sambung Seunghyun.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang tengah melihatnya. "Siluman serigala" Gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

Huahahahahaaa *TertawaNista*

Itu apa di atas ? XD

Nyerempet" gitu yee... :D

Saya gak pinter nulis NC, tapi kalo membayangkan atau menonton NC sih saya pakarnya... Hahahahahaaa

Maafkan saya yang terlalu jujur... -_-V

Ok, sudah puaskah segini ?

Pasti belom... Hayo jujur !

Buat yang udah support ff ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Buat yang udah mencoba untuk menerka jalan cerita ff ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Imajinasi kalian hebat loh.

Buat yang minta NC di chap ini, kayaknya saya harus sembunyi dari kalian deh... Hahahaa

Buat yang nanya kenapa saya tahu ukuran junior yunho ? Maaf, itu rahasia saya dan yunho... Jaejoong aja gak tau... Hahahaa

Pertanyaan yang tak perlu di tanyakan, "kenapa ff ini telat update?" Saya ini mahasiswa teknik sipil, kebayang betapa susahnya membagi waktu kan,? Dan minggu depan itu UAS... Hahahaaa *TertawaDepresi*

Eh ada hakim, kopel yaoi saya dalam membuat ff... Hahahahaa :P

Hakim, ff sebagai kado ultahku mana ? Jahat ih, udah hampir setahun juga... -_-"

Saya mah asik" aja kalo kalian review apa nggak... Soalnya kalo kalian review kan saya bisa ngembangin cerita sesuai harapan" kalian... Gak review juga gak papa, tinggal nerima aja imajinasi saya, dan gaboleh protes !

Ada yang mau pin BB saya,? Invite ya : 32916903


	4. Begin !

Who Is He ? A Wolf ? A Monster ? A Human ?

Cast : Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Serta beberapa pemain pendukung untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Genre : Tentukan sendiri ya.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik saya. Udah gitu aja.

Rated : M

OoOoOoOoO

_Chap sebelumnya..._

_Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang tengah melihatnya. "Siluman serigala" Gumam Jaejoong._

OoOoOoOoO

Cklek !

Pintu utama di vila tersebut telah tertutup beberapa saat setelah sang tamu berpamitan pulang.

"Haaahh" Helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulut pria yang menutup pintu utama vila. Sungguh, berita yang di bawa oleh anak kepala desa benar - benar mengejutkan dirinya... Atau menakuti dirinya ?

Tap tap tap taaapp !

Pria itu berlari kecil menuju ruang tempat sang tamu tadi berbicara.

Braak !

"Jae hyung ! Kau sudah mendengar apa kata anak kepala desa bukan ? Itu pertanda bahwa saatnya kita harus pergi dari sini"

"Hah ? Untuk apa ?" Bingung Jaejoong yang tengah kembali berkutat dengan kertas - kertas bahan novelnya di sofa.

"Untuk keselamatan kita tentu saja" Balas Junsu.

"Aku tidak bisa Junsu, aku butuh ketenangan demi menyelesaikan novelku. Dan lagi, bagaimana dengan Yunho ?" Jaejoong melirik Yunho yg tengah menaruh kepalanya di atas paha Jaejoong.

"Jae hyung, aku semakin merasa bahwa dia lebih mirip seekor kucing atau anak anjing di banding seorang pria dewasa atau manusia. Lihatlah tingkahnya, begitu manja kepadamu !" Junsu berkacak pinggang seraya menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Hahahahaa Aku pun juga merasa demikian. Badannya kekar, tatapannya tajam, wajahnya tampan tapi kelakuannya bagaikan kucing atau anak anjing. Begitu lucu dan imut, walaupun bagi orang lain mungkin antiklimaks" Jaejoong mengelus elus kepala Yunho. '_Oh iya hampir lupa, kejantanannya juga besar !' _Jaejoong menambahkan dalam hati sambil tersenyum membayangkan milik Yunho.

"Kenapa kau jadi tersenyum - senyum seperti itu ?" Dahi Junsu berkerut melihat senyum Jaejoong.

"Seperti apa ?" Sahut Jaejoong.

"Percayalah bahwa senyum yang tadi kau tunjukan adalah senyum ketika seseorang sedang berpikiran mesum" Balas Junsu.

"Hei ! Enak saja kau bicara" Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya sembari terus mengelus kepala Yunho.

Yunho ? Dia tidak perduli dengan isi pembicaraan itu. Baginya, paha Jaejoong adalah prioritas dan harus dinikmati selama mungkin. Ah, andai saja celana yang membaluti kaki Jaejoong tidak ada...

"Terserah hyung, aku akan menyuruh asistenku untuk mengirimkan helikopter perusahaanku kesini. Mobil akan aku simpan di garasi dan akan diambil lain waktu oleh orangku, tapi jika keadaan sudah tenang ya terserah kau jika ingin kembali" Junsu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

OoOoOoOoO

Di dahan pohon besar, tidak jauh dari vila Jaejoong...

"Grrrrrrr" Geraman terdengar dari mulut pria misterius tersebut.

"Berdiam diri di sini kau rupanya" Desis pria itu. "Dan ternyata kau di lindungi oleh pria cantik itu. Baiklah, aku akan membunuhmu dan menjadikan pria cantik itu sebagai pendamping hidupku, ini pasti akan menarik !" Pria misterius itu terkekeh di sertai seringainya menakutkannya.

Sreeekkss !

Suara semak - semak dibawah pohon berbunyi ketika pria mistrius itu melompat turun dan berlari menjauhi vila Jaejoong.

OoOoOoOoO

Deru helikopter terdengar mendekat ke arah vila Jaejoong. Dari udara, vila milik Jaejoong sangat mencolok dengan arsitektur ala eropa. Sedangkan dari darat, tidak terlalu terlihat akibat tertutup banyaknya pohon di sebagian halaman depan dan baru terlihat jelas ketika sampai di terasnya. Itu kenapa helikopter bisa menemukan vila itu dengan mudahnya.

Penduduk desa juga dapat melihat helikopter tersebut tengah mendekati vila. Mereka telah mengetahui bahwa vila tersebut telah ditempati oleh penghuni baru, hanya saja mereka belum melihat rupa dari sang penghuni vila. Dengan datangnya helikopter tersebut semakin menambah keyakinan bahwa sang penghuni vila adalah orang kaya dan bukan orang sembarangan.

OoOoOoOoO

"Helikopternya sudah datang ya ?" Gumam Jaejoong. " Bagaimana dengan dirimu Yunho ? Apakah aku harus meninggalkanmu disini ?" Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho nanar, begitu pula Yunho. "Eeeeuuuuuung" Yunho memeluk manja dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun mendekap erat kepala Yunho.

Seakan gemas, Jaejoong semakin erat memeluk dan memainkan kepala Yunho di dadanya yang terbilang montok untuk ukuran pria.

Yunho bukannya sesak, malahan dia senang. Dada Jaejoong sangat empuk jika di banding dengan dadanya yang full otot. Bagi Yunho, dada Jaejoong sangat indah. Nipplenya berwarna merah muda, kadang nipple tersebut mengeras dengan sendirinya.

"Aaaaakkhh" Erangan halus lolos begitu saja dari mulut Jaejoong.

Apa yang terjadi ? Yunho saat ini tengah menjilati dadanya walau masih terbungkus kemeja tipis. Lidah Yunho pun bermain di puting Jaejoong yang tercetak jelas di kemeja yang telah basah akibat air liur Yunho.

Merasa aktivitasnya terganggu, Yunho melepas paksa kemeja Jaejoong hingga semua kancingnya putus.

"Sssshhh aaakkhhhhh" Jaejoong mendesah, memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Yunho.

Mulut Yunho bergerilya di dada Jaejoong, nipple Jaejoong sangat pas untuk dikulum dan dada Jaejoong sangat pas di genggamannya.

Yunho menghisap keras nipple Jaejoong, layaknya bayi yang kehausan dan tak lupa juga tangannya meremas - remas dada Jaejoong, seakan memaksa dada itu untuk mengeluarkan asi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa meremas rambut Yunho, ini terlalu nikmat bagi Jaejoong. Sudah sangat lama ia tak merasakan hal yang mampu mengobarkan hasratnya seperti ini. Virgin ? Ayolah ! Di jaman seperti ini dengan pergaulan yang sangat luas, bagi Jaejoong tak virgin adalah hal yang lumrah. Ia sudah pernah melewati malam - malam panas bersama kekasih - kekasihnya tapi ia tidak pernah one night stand. Apalagi ia seorang pria yang sangat sehat, hal seperti itu sangat wajar.

Merasa bahwa Junsu sebentar lagi akan masuk, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho walaupun Yunho tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Yunho, stop !" Jaejoong berusaha menutupi dadanya dengan kemeja.

"Eeuuuung" Yunho membandel dengan menahan tangan Jaejoong dan tetap menyurukan kepalanya ke dada Jaejoong.

"Yunho, jangan nakal ! Sebentar lagi Junsu masuk !" Jaejoong menatap garang Yunho, walaupun menurut Yunho tatapan itu tidak terlihat garang sama sekali.

Yunho menurut dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Kaosnya bersimbah keringat, begitu pula kemeja Jaejoong. Tepat saat mengancingkan kancing yang terakhir, Junsu masuk.

Braakk !

"Kau siap, helikopternya sudah mendarat dan kita bisa pergi kapan saja" Junsu menaru tasnya di lantai, membuka 1 tas dan memasukan semua barang - barang Jaejoong yang ada di atas meja. Kertas, smartphone, ballpoint, tablet, laptop, buku dan lain - lain di masukan begitu saja tanpa di rapikan dahulu.

"Aku sudah merapikan pakaianmu... Hei ! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua ? Kenapa kalian berdua tersengal dan berkeringat seperti itu ?" Junsu mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah laku 2 orang di depannya.

"Ah tidak apa, hanya saja tadi tiba - tiba suhu menjadi panas" Tentu saja yang Jaejoong maksud adalah 'panas' yang lain.

"Apa iya ?" Gumam Junsu dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba merasakan suhu ruangan tersebut.

"Hei Junsu, jika aku pergi meninggalkan vila ini, bagaimana dengan Yunho ? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendirian" Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Haaahh ! Baiklah.. Baiklah ! Aku yakin jika aku terus memaksamu maka pembicaraan ini tidak akan selesai dalam 5 jam kedepan dan bahan bakar helikopter itu akan habis tak tersisa" Junsu jengah akan kelakuan Jaejoong, dan ia sudah tahu tabiatnya.

"Setidaknya kau ikut mengantar aku hingga seoul, kemudian kau bisa kembali kesini" Junsu memberi solusi.

"Sungguh ? " Mata Jaejoong berbinar mendengar perkataan Junsu

"Ya. Dan kau juga bisa membawa helikopternya jika kau mau, bukankah kau memiliki lisensi untuk menerbangkan helikopter ?"

"Um !" Jaejoong mengangguk semangat.

"So, bawalah helikopternya"

"Tapiii..."

"Tenang saja hyung, aku adalah orang kepercayaan perusahaan. Mereka pasti percaya padaku. Lagipula perusahaan juga sudah mempunyai 3 helikopter baru. Tidak masalah bagiku. Dan lagi di hanggar perusahaan tersedia beberapa galon bahan bakar helikopter yang bisa kau bawa sebagi cadangan" Junsu melenggang keluar ruangan menuju halaman belakang tempat helikopter itu mendarat.

"Baiklah" Jaejoong beranjak dan menunduk ke arah Yunho.

"Yunho, aku akan kembali dalam beberapa jam lagi. Jangan nakal, ok ?" Jaejoong mengelus dagu dan pipi Yunho, sembari meyakinkan Yunho melalui tatapannya.

"Euuung euuuunng" Yunho cemberut dan memeluk kaki Jaejoong sembari melancarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Hei, tak apa. Hanya beberapa jam, dan aku akan kembali kesini. Bermain denganmu Yunho. Ok ? Percayalah" Jaejoong berusaha merayu Yunho.

Yunho melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong tak ikhlas.

"Makanan ada di meja dapur, kau tidak usah khawatir kelaparan, aku pergi dulu" Jaejoong mengecup dahi Yunho.

Jaejoong mengunci rapat pintu belakang vila dan menatap jendela ruang bacanya, dimana Yunho masih lekat menatapnya dengan sendu. Jaejoong membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan 'Aku baik - baik saja. Aku akan kembali' dan senyum teduh menghiasi bibirnya.

Sesaat setelah helikopter Jaejoong menjauhi vila, tatapan sendu Yunho berubah menjadi tajam bak elang.

"Grrrrrrr" Geram Yunho. 'Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu wahai saudaraku. Dan aku pastikan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena kau lah yang akan aku musnahkan terlebih dahulu' Yunho menyeringai.

OoOoOoOoO

"Kau sudah menemukannya, keponakanku ?" Sosok pria yang telah berumur namun masih sangat gagah itu bertanya kepada sang keponakan.

"Sudah paman" Sahut sang keponakan.

"Bagus" Sang paman tersenyum angkuh.

"Dan lagi ia telah menemukan seseorang. Aku rasa, orang itu adalah matenya atau setidaknya 'akan' menjadi matenya" Lanjut sang keponakan.

"Mate ? Ia sudah menemukan mate ? Itu berarti rencana kita akan gagal ! Dan kau akan berdiam diri setelah mengetahui hal itu ?" Panik sang paman.

"Tentu saja tidak" Sang keponakan duduk di kursi di hadapan sang paman. "Aku akan mencari mateku dan membunuh Yunho" Lanjutnya.

"Ah akhirnya. Siapakah matemu ?"

"Mateku adalah mate Yunho" Jawab sang keponakan santai.

"I beg your pardon ?" Bingung sang paman.

"Ya. Aku akan membunuh Yunho, merebut mate miliknya dan mengambil alih kekuasaannya" Sang keponakan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hahahahaa. Benar - benar kombinasi yang hebat. Kau benar - benar keponakanku yang paling kubanggakan" Sang paman tertawa angkuh.

"Dan lagi, apa yang membuat kau ingin merebut mate Yunho ? Bukankah masih banyak pria atau wanita di luar sana untuk menjadi matemu ?" Rupanya sang paman penasaran akan tingkah laku keponakannya.

"Dia sudah merebut perhatianku sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dia begitu indah, bagiku dia sempurna. Apakah aku jatuh cinta ? Aku rasa begitu" Sang keponakan tersenyum teduh dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Paman kira, ia hanya media untuk balas dendamu" Lanjut sang paman.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya senang jika itu akan menyakiti Yunho, yaitu merebut matenya sesaat sebelum ajal menjemputnya" Tatapan sang keponakan tiba - tiba menggelap.

"Baiklah keponakanku, lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Aku akan mendukungmu dan memberikan bantuan" Perintah sang paman.

Sang keponakan memberikan tatapan angkuhnya pada sang paman.

OoOoOoOoO

Sementara itu di helikopter dalam perjalanan ke seoul...

"Halo Yoona, aku akan tiba di seoul dalam 2 jam, lebih tepatnya di rooftop Sharklets Tower dan aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku"

"..."

"Carikan aku data tentang siluman serigala ataupun manusia serigala"

"..."

"Ya, tentu saja aku yakin atas apa yang aku minta"

"..."

"Ya, kau harus sudah siap sedia di rooftop Sharklets Tower dengan data - data yang aku minta"

"..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Sampai jumpa"

Sambungan telepon yang di buat oleh pria itu dengan asistennya pun terputus.

Pria itu memandang hutan di bawahnya... Pandangannya menerawang...

'Yunho'

'Siapa kau sebenarnya ?'

OoOoOoOoO

"Kau sudah mendengar kabar ?" Pria imut itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, dimana terdapat 2 pria lain yang sedang mengobrol.

"Kabar apa ? Bill Gates akhirnya membeli korea ? Atau Rihanna yang menabrakan pesawat pribadinya yang seharga 900 miliar itu ? " Pria jangkung itu menggoda pria imut tadi.

"Hei ! Aku serius !" Kesal sang pria imut.

"Baiklah, berita apa yang yang kau bawa sayang ?" Pria berwajah playboy yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat suara.

"Yunho sudah mempunyai mate !" Sang pria imut berteriak senang.

"APA ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

Info : saya sudah selesai uas... Jadi kayaknya bakal lancar ngeposting chapter - chapter berikutnya nih... Hahahaaa

Btw, saya gak nyangka ceritanya bakal rumit begini...

Seperti yang kita ketahui, imajinasi itu berkembang... Kadang apa yang telah kita rancang, pada saat dibangun akan berbeda...

Rancangan kita akan berkembang dan berubah seiring pembangunan akibat banyaknya masukan...

Yah saya sih berharap, semakin rumitnya cerita ini semoga gak semakin membuat pusing saya dan kalian dalam membaca ff ini... Hahahahaaa

Buat kalian yang sudah minta ff ini di lanjut dan di update, pasti akan saya lakukan semampu saya.

Buat yg minta nc, ya gak bisa buru" gitu dong... Karena saya belum ngeluarin klimaks cerita ini... Buktinya udah nambah aja tokoh - tokoh baru di chapter ini, dan lagi ff ini masih terselimuti kabut... Hehee

Buat yg udah doain saya sukses di uas, terima kasiiiiiiiihh... Kalian readers yg baik...

Walah, itu kok ada yg tanya ff my immortal,? Itu ff kayaknya udah gelap deh... Udah ilang imajinasinya... Hahahahaaa

Yg mau panggil saya oppa, boleh kok...

Buat yang coba - coba bayangin punya yunho, lebih baik jangan... Mimisan loh ntar... Hahahaaa

Intinya ini chap sudah mulai muncul konflik dan terdapat tokoh - tokoh baru...

Saya mau minta saran, untuk peran paman dan keponakan, cocoknya siapa ? Tokoh pamannya adalah seseorang yang masih gagah. Umur gaperlu tua lah, ambil aja yg kisaran 30an. Saya gak seberapa tau artis korea... Hehee

Untuk sang keponakan, tentu saja yang tampan, gagah dan kekar... Istilahnya sebanding sama yunho lah...

Segitu dulu curhatan saya, maaf merepotkan dan selamat membaca... :)

P.S : Ada yang tau siapakah 3 orang di adegan terakhir ? :D


	5. Spy !

Who Is He ? A Wolf ? A Human ? A Monster ?

Cast : Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Serta beberapa pemain pendukung untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Genre : Tentukan sendiri ya.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik saya. Udah gitu aja.

Rated : M

OoOoOoOoO

_Chap sebelumnya..._

_"Hei ! Aku serius !" Kesal sang pria_

_imut._

_"Baiklah, berita apa yang yang kau_

_bawa sayang ?" Pria berwajah playboy_

_yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat_

_suara._

_"Yunho sudah mempunyai mate !"_

_Sang pria imut berteriak senang._

_"APA ?!"_

OoOoOoOoO

"Selamat datang pak Jaejoong... Pak Junsu !" Yoona menghampiri helikopter yang membawa Jaejoong dan Junsu. Sedikit berteriak akibat kerasnya deru helikopter, tak lupa menghalangi mata dan memegang rambutnya agar tak berantakan akibat kencangnya baling - baling helikopter.

"Terima kasih. Apa kau sudah membawa apa yang aku minta ?" Jaejoong keluar dan melangkah menjauhi helikopter di ikuti oleh Yoona, sedangkan Junsu mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum menanggapi salam Yoona.

"Sudah pak, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang bapak minta"

OoOoOoOoO

"Wow ! Jadi si kecil Yunho sudah mempunyai mate ?" Seru pria jangkung berwajah anak - anak di ruangan itu.

"Sadarlah Changmin, kau lebih kecil jika di bandingkan Yunho bahkan aku sekalipun" Pria berwajah playboy itu menyela.

"Hei ! Aku yang paling besar disini, buktinya aku yang paling tinggi !" Protes Changmin.

"Yang Yoochun hyung maksud adalah umur, dasar kau bodoh !" Pria berwajah imut itu menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Aww ! Hei itu sakit sayang ! Kau tega sekali..." Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Biar tahu rasa !" Gemas sang pria imut.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadi bodoh akibat pukulanmu ?"

"Kau sudah bodoh dari sananya min !" Sela Yoochun.

"Oke baiklah, bagaimana jika aku bertambah bodoh ?"

"Aku baru mengetahui jika orang bodoh bisa bertambah bodoh. Kebodohan ternyata mempunyai kasta ya" Pria imut itu melirik Yoochun, seakan mengejek Changmin.

"Huh !" Sebal Changmin.

"Jika Yunho hyung sudah mempunyai mate, itu artinya dia akan segera bisa naik tahta dan melengserkan paman menyebalkan beserta keponakannya yang jahat itu" Pria imut itu menyahut.

"Ya ! Dan dengan lengsernya orang itu dan bertahtanya Yunho maka semuanya akan kembali benar seperti sedia kala. Perang dingin yang terjadi di kalangan bangsawan ini akan berakhir dan segera terlupakan ketika Yunho naik tahta" Yoochun menerawang.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya sang pria imut.

"Kita akan mencari tahu siapa mate Yunho, membantu dan menjaganya agar bisa bersanding dengan Yunho. Tentu saja kita lakukan itu secara diam - diam agar identitas kita tidak ketahuan." Yoochun menjawab.

"Kenapa harus matenya ? Kenapa bukan Yunho ? Dan kenapa harus diam - diam ?" Pria imut itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Tentu saja harus diam - diam, karena kemungkinan pihak paman juga telah mengetahui bahwa Yunho telah mempunyai mate. Jika kita secara terang - terangan membantu mate Yunho, maka kita akan ketahuan oleh mata - mata paman dan usaha kita selama ini bersembunyi akan hancur begitu saja. Hal yang sama juga akan terjadi jika kita menjaga Yunho, Kyuhyun" jelas Yoochun

Changmin dan Kyuhyun itu mengangguk.

"Lagipula, Yunho itu sangat kuat. Mereka pasti tidak akan menyerang Yunho begitu saja. Dan jika mereka mengetahui bahwa Yunho sudah mempunyai mate atau calon mate, bukankah itu lebih gampang untuk menghancurkan Yunho ? Cukup culik matenya, paksa Yunho turun tahta dan voila ! Tahta itu jatuh ke tangan paman dan sang keponakan tanpa susah payah, tanpa perlawanan dan tanpa luka - luka. Itu sebabnya kita harus diam - diam membantu Yunho melalui matenya sekaligus melindungi matenya" Yoochun menambahkan.

"Oh aku sudah tidak sabar !" Changmin mengosok gosok kedua tangannya sambil menyeringai.

"Sebelum itu... !" Teriak Kyuhyun, membuat Yoochun dan Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Apa ?" Changmin dan Yoochun mem-beo shock.

"Aku lupa jika aku sedang memasak kari jepang !" Kyuhyun berlari menuju dapur dan menabrak apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Yoochun dan Changmin ? Mereka terlalu shock melihat tingkah pria imut itu.

"Kari panas memang enak, tapi jika terlalu panas dan di tambah rasa gosong..." Changmin membayangkan rupa kari jepang itu dengan enggan.

"Aku akan menelepon restoran pizza" Yoochun beranjak mengambil telepon rumah.

OoOoOoOoO

Jaejoong termenung menatap kemacetan dari lantai 65 Sharklets Tower, dari ruang kerja Junsu tepatnya. Dibelakangnya tampak kertas - kertas berserakan, jika di perhatikan, itu adalah data yang di berikan Yoona tadi.

Apa yang ia baca dari data - data itu telah membuat ia gundah dan bingung setengah mati. Berusaha menolak atas apa yang dibacanya, namun tak bisa di sangkal bahwa begitu banyak hal yang mengatakan bahwa itu benar.

Jaejoong sedang menyangkal dan berusaha meyakinkan diri dan hati, bahwa orang yang telah menarik perhatiannya beberapa hari terakhir tak sama dengan apa yang di beberkan oleh kertas - kertas itu.

Namun ia juga tak menyangkal, bahwa ketakutannya akan fakta - fakta di kertas tersebut benar adanya. Ia masih mencoba untuk berfikir dengan logis.

'Oh for god sake, today is modern era ! There's no creatures like that !' Ucap Jaejoong frustasi dalam hati. (Oh demi tuhan, sekarang adalah era modern. Tidak ada makhluk seperti itu!)

Apakah benar bahwa Yunho, orang yang telah merebut hatinya adalah 'sesuatu' yang membantai remaja - remaja di desa ?

Sekali lagi, kabut kebingungan teramat pekat menyelimuti otaknya, pikirannya kacau teramat sangat.

Cklek !

"Hyung, kau baik - baik saja ?" Junsu memasuki ruangannya dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Kau tampak tidak sehat, wajahmu terlihat mengeras, tegang dan sedikit pucat" Lanjutnya. Junsu baru saja menemui kliennya yang kebetulan gedungnya bersebelahan.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Aku baik - baik saja Junsu, tak perlu khawatir" Sambungnya.

Junsu melirik kertas - kertas di atas meja dan kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Apakah kau memerlukan sesuatu ? Aku bisa mengambilkannya" Junsu menawarkan.

"Tidak usah. Aku rasa, aku cuma membutuhkan udara segar. Aku akan jalan - jalan sebentar, kau mau titip sesuatu ? Atau kau mau ikut ?" Jaejoong memakai mantel dan syalnya.

"Maaf hyung, aku masih harus menemui beberapa klien lagi. Tapi aku titip pie cherry saja di toko Reiss Bakery, itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Tokonya tidak jauh dari sini, aku tidak keberatan Junsu" Jaejoong tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, bye !" Jaejoong keluar ruangan.

"Bye, hati - hati dijalan" Balas Junsu.

Tiiiitt ! (Telepon kantor)

"Ya ?"

"Pak Junsu, Choi Siwon dari perusahaan Choi Corp sudah datang" Sekretaris Junsu menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, suruh masuk saja nona Hwang"

"Baik pak" Sekretaris Hwang memutus teleponnya.

"Choi Corp ? Bukankah kalau disingkat jadi CC alias Credit Card ? Hahahahaa" Sempat - sempatnya Junsu bercanda.

Cklek !

"Silahkan masuk pak" Sekretaris Hwang masuk mengantar Siwon dan undur diri begitu Siwon telah memasuki ruangan.

"Ah selamat datang Siwon ! Silahkan duduk. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Junsu mempersilahkan tamunya duduk dan menuangkan kopi yang selalu tersedia di dalam ruangannya.

"Ah terima kasih, kabarku baik - baik saja. Aku akan langsung ke pokok permasalahan"

"Baiklah, silahkan"

Junsu dan Siwon tampak berbincang serius, perusahaan Siwon sedang menghadapi masalah pelik tentang hak paten.

"Dan disidang berikutnya jika mereka menimpakan kau pasal ini dan ini, maka kita telah mempunyai bukti untuk mematahkannya" Junsu menjelaskan. "Tuntutan mereka sebesar 450 juta dollar, itu 75 persen dari keuntunganmu selama 5 tahun ini, jelas itu kerugian yang amat besar" Sambungnya.

"Tapi aku yakin kau, aku, kita pasti bisa memenangkan kasus ini" Siwon tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, percayakan padaku" Sambung Junsu.

"Hahahahahahaa" Kedua pria tersebut tertawa.

"Ngomong - ngomong, aku tadi melihat seorang pria keluar dari ruanganmu, siapa dia ?" Siwon bertanya.

"Ah, dia sepupuku, namanya Kim Jaejoong"

"Hhmm, pria yang tergolong cantik"

"Hahaha Banyak yang berkata demikian"

"Apakah ia sudah mempunyai kekasih ? Atau mungkin pendamping hidup ?" Siwon penasaran.

"Aahh, rupanya tuan Choi Siwon tertarik dengan Kim Jaejoong" Junsu menggoda Siwon.

"Tentu saja, ia begitu cantik tampak bagai bidadari nan sempurna bagiku"

"Tenang saja, ia belum mempunyai kekasih pendamping" Junsu terkekeh.

"Belum mempunyai pendamping ? Aku tidak yakin" Siwon menyeringai.

Junsu mengerenyitkan dahi mendengar gumaman Siwon.

OoOoOoOoO

Sreks sreks srekss !

Langkah kaki yang menyeret itu menyebabkan dedaunan yang berserakan di jalanan taman pusat kota seoul itu semakin berantakan. Penyebabnya ? Seorang pria cantik dengan bibir indahnya yang mengerucut.

"Hah ! Masalah ini membuat kepalaku serasa ingin lepas !" Jaejoong mengacak - acak rambutnya. "Ah, sudah 2 jam lebih aku pergi ! Aku harus membeli kue pesanan Junsu !" Jaejoong berlari kencang menyusuri jalanan taman menuju seberang taman. Toko kue pesanan Junsu cukup dekat, hanya 3 blok.

OoOoOoOoO

"Klinting !" Suara lonceng kecil di pintu toko kue itu berbunyi.

"Selamat datang !" Seruan pegawai toko terdengar bersahutan.

'Oh tuhan, ramai sekali ! Apakah sedang ada pembagian kue gratis ? Ah, aku harus mengambil sebanyak - banyaknya' Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya, matanya berbinar, semangatnya tiba - tiba berkobar dahsyat. Ayolah ! Dia sudah sangat ahli dalam hal rebut merebut benda dengan yang berlabel 'GRATIS' ataupun 'DISKON' !

"Selamat datang tuan ! Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Seorang pegawai toko menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kenapa toko ini bisa seramai ini ? Ada gratisan ya ?" Jaejoong melongokan kepalanya kesana kemari.

"Ah bukan gratisan, hanya saja di tanggal dan bulan ini setiap tahunnya ada diskon semua kue besar - besaran dalam rangka ulang tahun sang pemilik" Jelas sang pegawai toko.

"Ah, pantas saja begitu banyak buket bunga di depan toko. Aku kira buket bunga itu akan dikirim ke pelanggan beserta kue" Jaejoong mengangguk - angguk paham.

"Baiklah, terima kasih !" Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan sang pegawai toko yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Hal pertama yang Jaejoong lakukan adalah mengambil nampan kue, kemudian pergi ke bagian kue kering. Berdesakan dengan para ibu - ibu yang sama beringas dengan dirinya. Dari hasil cakar - cakaran tangan dan menyempil di sana sini, ia berhasil mengumpulkan 80an bungkus kue kering aneka bentuk dan ukuran.

Berikutnya ia ke bagian kue basah. Dibagian kue basah ini pengunjung tidak padat seperti di bagian kue kering karena harga kue basah lebih mahal, namun tetap tergolong ramai. Ibu - ibu yang berada disini juga terlihat lebih elegan, namun pandangan mereka tetap terlihat liar. Jaejoong ? Kalian jangan berkedip jika ingin melihat betapa cepatnya tangan Jaejoong mengambil kue. Mungkin jika Bruce Lee masih hidup, ia akan terkesima melihatnya. Hasilnya ? Pie pesanan Junsu telah ia dapatkan, bukan cuma 1 tapi 6. Padahal Junsu hanya pesan 1.

Brruukk !

"Aaww" Jaejoong bertabrakan dengan seorang pria yang lebih kecil dari dirinya. Entah mengapa justru dia yang terjatuh, padahal tubuhnya lebih berat, lebih berotot ditambah pula belanjaanya.

"Ah, aku minta maaf. Kau tak apa ?" Pria kecil itu membantu Jaejoong berdiri. Untungnya kue Jaejoong tidak terduduki.

"Aku tak apa" Mencoba tersenyum, Jaejoong berdiri dan membersihkan celananya. Jujur, Jaejoong terpana melihat pria kecil itu. Bukan terpana akan artian cinta, hanya saja wajah pria kecil itu sangat imut ! Gemas ? Sudah pasti !

"Aku benar - benar minta maaf, sungguh"

"Tak apa, aku tak apa - apa" Jejoong tersenyum.

"Kau tampak sedang terburu - buru" Pria kecil itu memperhatikan.

"Ah iya, aku harus ke kantor adik ku yang berjarak beberapa blok dari sini. Sekarang sudah terlalu sore dan aku juga harus pulang ke desa"

"Mau ku antar ? Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Akan lebih lama bila jalan kaki" Pria kecil itu menawarkan.

"Hhhmm, baiklah. Tapi aku akan berteriak bila kau macam - macam" Jaejoong bergurau.

"Hahahahaa, kau bisa menghajarku habis - habisan jika kau mau" Pria kecil itu terbahak - bahak. 'Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Yunho yang akan menghajarku habis - habisan !' Pria kecil itu bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya.

Pria kecil itu menjabat tangan Jaejoong, "Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

_Diseberang jalan..._

"Aww, Kyuhyunku begitu manis !" Changmin begitu gemas dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun di seberang jalan sana.

"Hei ! Dia juga Kyuhyunku" Yoochun menyela.

"Tapi kau hanya saudaranya, aku kekasihnya" Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei ! Kau sedang memata matai siapa ? Ingin berbuat kejahatan ya ?" Seorang satpam mendatangi mobil tempat Yoochun dan Changmin memata matai akting Kyuhyun, ia sudah mencurigai mereka dari tadi.

"Ehmm, a-a-aaahh tidak paaakk" Changmin gemetaran.

Tidak mungkin bukan jika mereka mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya, yaitu 'sedang melihat akting Kyuhyun diseberang jalan sana'. Dengan teropong di masing - masing tangan, sekilas lihat pun orang pasti tahu bahwa mereka stalker.

Yoochun ? Sesaat setelah Changmin selesai menutup mulutnya, ia segera menginjak pedal gas sedalam - dalamnya dan bermanuver kabur di tengah lalu lintas Seoul. Sambil sedikit berharap sutradara Fast and Furious melihat aksinya, siapa tahu bisa ikut main film.

"Hei ! Tunggu kalian ! Jangan kabur !" Satpam mengejar mobil Yoochun.

_Tak jauh dari situ..._

'Dasar hyung dan kekasih bodoh !' Kyuhyun mensumpah serapahi dalam hati.

OoOoOoOoO

"Ahh, rupanya diam - diam pujaan hatiku telah dijaga oleh mereka. Tak apa, toh mereka tak sepadan denganku" Pria misterius itu menyeringai.

"Siwon !" Teriak seorang pria kecil imut.

Pria misterius itu berbalik dan ternyata seorang Choi Siwon !

"Kita jadi pergi ? Aku lapar sekali. Aku ingin makan yang segar - segar !" Pria imut itu tampak bersemangat.

"Jadi, aku juga sudah sangat lapar dan ingin yang segar - segar, daging tampak sangat menggiurkan saat ini" Siwon menatap nyalang pria imut itu.

"Daging ?" Pria imut itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti sayangku, Sungmin !" Siwon menyeringai. Seringainya sungguh menakutkan dengan aura yang mengintimidasi.

OoOoOoOoO

Yunho, sedang menatap foto Jaejoong yang ada di ruang kerja villa.

"Kekasihku, belahan jiwaku, jantung hatiku dan nafas hidupku. Cepat pulang sayang ! Aku menantimu di malam bulan purnama yang sangat indah besok. Kau dan aku akan melewatkan malam purnama besok dengan gairah dan panas membara, bersama" Yunho saat ini tengah telanjang, memamerkan otot - otot tubuhnya.

"Akan kubuat kau menjerit didalam kenikmatan tanpa ampun, melolongkan namaku dengan sangat lantang. Yang kau rasakan hanya kenikmatan" Yunho meraba dada perutnya. Merangsang dirinya sendiri. Tak sabar ?

"Kita akan bersatu didalam hentakan - hentakan nikmat yang kita ciptakan. Memeluk tubuhmu mulusmu yang bersimbah keringat, mengecup bibir ranummu, menandai tubuhmu. Hingga hanya satu kata yang terucap dari bibirmu, 'Faster!'" Yunho mengurut kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna. Matanya terpejam, tangannya yang satu lagi merangsang dada dan absnya.

"Hingga akhirnya kutanamkan kejantananku sedalam - dalamnya dan benih - benihku memasuki liang hangatmu, sangat banyak hingga meluber keluar dan perutmu tak sanggup lagi menampungnya, AAAKKHH !"

Craaatss !

Yunho memuntahkan spermanya di atas meja Jaejoong, sangat banyak. Yunho tengah memejamkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka dan seluruh otot - otot tubuhnya menegang.

Yunho menunduk, memperhatikan kejantanannya yang sangat ia banggakan. "Ck, kau ini nakal sekali. Baru kusentuh saja sudah keluar, padahal belum ku kocok! Ingat, ketika kau bersarang di dalam lubang hangat Jaejoong, jangan coba - coba keluar ! Keluarlah 4 jam berikutnya, dan muntahkan benih - benihmu sebanyak - banyaknya, ok ?" Yunho mengelus sayang kejantanannya. Seakan mengerti, kejantanan Yunho bergerak seperti mengangguk. Padahal itu ulah Yunho sendiri yang memainkan otot kejantanannya.

.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce !

Jujur, saya panas dingin ngebayangin part Yunho.

Udahlah, saya jadi malu... Hahaaa

Haadduuuhh, kalian jadi pembaca kok baik - baik amat sih, saya jadi terharu... T,T

Pada doain saya supaya lancar ngetik ff ini sama lancar ujian pula...

Terima kasih, terima kasih banyaaakk... :*

Untuk pertanyaan, saya jadiin satu aja ya... Kalo kredit nama review, ntar pasti ada saatnya pas saya on pc... :D

Buat yang minta siwon jadi sang keponakan, ternyata kita sepemikiran... :D Pengennya sih TOP juga, tapi udah terlanjur jadi anak kepala desa... Wkwkwkwk

Yang jadi peran paman belum muncul ya ? Saya juga baru sadar... Hahahaaa Di chap depan mungkin ada... Yg pasti ganteng dan gagah deh... :D

Yg nebak kalo itu Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun, selamat anda benar !

Buat yg nebak jalan ceritanya, woooww kok hampir tepat ya ? Anda keren deh... :D

Buat yg bingung manggil saya apa, panggil aja oppa angel... *ngarep*

Buat Aoi Ao yg udah nagih" saya di BBM, nih udah oppa update... :D

Shin young hae : panggilan sunbae terlalu berlebihan. Saya masih amatiran loh. Saya, kau, kita semua disini belajar.

Saya belajar bagaimana menjadi author yg baik dengan menerima saran dan masukan readers. Kadang juga menjadi readers yang baik dengan memberi saran dan masukan kepada author lain.

Menjadi author itu gampang, karena imajinasi bisa datang dari mana saja walau ngerangkai imajinasi itu susah. Sabar, sabar akan progress cerita yg sedang kita buat...

Selain itu hanya 1 yang pasti, KONSISTEN !

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih banyak.

P.S : Oia, ada yg mau NC Hardcore di chap depan ? Hahahaaa

Sampai Jumpa ! :D


	6. Another Storm Is Coming

Who Is He ? A Wolf ? A Human ? A Monster ?

Cast : Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Serta beberapa pemain pendukung untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Genre : Tentukan sendiri ya.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik saya. Udah gitu aja.

Rated : M

OoOoOoOoO

Chap sebelumnya...

Yunho menunduk, memperhatikan kejantanannya yang sangat ia banggakan. "Ck, kau ini nakal sekali. Baru kusentuh saja sudah keluar, padahal belum ku kocok! Ingat, ketika kau bersarang di dalam lubang hangat Jaejoong, jangan coba - coba keluar ! Keluarlah 4 jam berikutnya, dan muntahkan benih - benihmu sebanyak - banyaknya, ok ?" Yunho mengelus sayang kejantanannya. Seakan mengerti, kejantanan Yunho bergerak seperti mengangguk. Padahal itu ulah Yunho sendiri yang memainkan otot kejantanannya.

OoOoOoOoO

"Nah kita sudah sampai" Kyuhyun menekan tombol Parking Brake ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, agar mobil Kyuhyun tidak menggelinding tentu saja.

"Terima kasih, aku benar - benar tertolong" Jaejoong melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun, tak lupa gesture terima kasihnya.

"Sama - sama, ah tak usah sungkan. Oh iya, bolehkah setelah ini kita berteman ?"

"Tentu saja" Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengambil smartphone milik Kyuhyun lalu mengetik sejumlah informasi berkaitan dirinya seperti nomer telepon pribadi dan kantor, serta email.

"Ah terima kasih banyak, aku tak menyangka kau begitu baik" Kyuhyun menatap smartphonenya dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Kau orang baik, aku bisa lihat itu" Jaejoong menyerahkan smartphone Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaaa Tentu saja" Kyuhyun tertawa sembari mengambil smartphonennya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kapan - kapan kita bertemu lagi, jangan lupa hubungi aku, ok?" Jaejoong membuka pintu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit, lalu beranjak keluar mobil.

"Tentu saja" Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Sampai jumpa ! Bye !" Jaejoong kemudian menutup pintu dan melambaikan tangannya menjauh.

"Bye" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, walau ia yakin Jaejoong tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Rupanya Kyuhyun terpesona akan senyum dan tingkah laku Jaejoong. Sungguh, nalurinya untuk mejadi seorang seme tiba - tiba berkobar sangat kuat. Ia sangat ingin menjadikan Jaejoong ukenya. Tapi tiba - tiba nyalinya menciut setelah mengingat bahwa Jaejoong akan menjadi mate Yunho. Changmin ? Ah lupakan !

"Haaaahh" Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Dan mobilnya pun melaju pelan meninggalkan tempat itu.

OoOoOoOoO

Cklek !

"Hyung ?" Junsu mendongak, mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen didepannya.

"Chansung ?" Junsu tersentak kaget.

Pria yang bernama Hwang Chansung itu berdiri gagah di ambang pintu kantornya. Dengan kemeja putih dan dua kancing yang sengaja dibuka mempertontonkan dadanya yang bidang, serta celana hitam kain yang membalut kaki jenjangnya pas.

"Mau apa kau kesini ?" Suara Junsu terdengar datar dan dingin, tapi tatapannya nyalang.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu bukan, adik ipar ?" Chansung menyeringai.

"Aku bukan adik iparmu, selamanya tidak akan pernah"

"Tapi Jaejoong..."

"Jae hyung tidak akan pernah kembali padamu dan menjadi milikmu" Junsu memotong perkataan Chansung.

"Oh oke oke, aku mengalah. Kita lihat saja nanti, kau tidak keberatan bukan jika aku menunggu Jaejoong disini ?" Tanpa perlu jawaban dari Junsu, Chansung mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Sesukamu lah !" Kesal Junsu dan kembali memeriksa dokumennya.

OoOoOoOoO

Nama : Hwang Chansung

Status : Mantan kekasih Kim Jaejoong

Umur : 26 Tahun

Pekerjaan : Pengacara

Dalam hal ini tentu saja Chansung adalah seorang seme dari Jaejoong.

Awalnya hubungan keduanya baik - baik saja, tetapi akibat ulah Chansung akhirnya hubungan cinta mereka selama setahun kandas.

Chansung adalah seorang petualang birahi, ia mengadakan pesta seks dirumahnya dengan 8 gadis yang memang telah mendedikasikan diri sebagai fans dari seorang Hwang Chansung. Groupies huh?

Dalam pesta tersebut sudah pasti hanya Chansung seorang yang pria dan konon, dia menegak beberapa pil viagra sekaligus. Pil tersebut bukan membuatnya overdosis tetapi malah membuatnya 'strong' sepanjang malam.

Jaejoong memergoki Chansung dalam keadaan yang... Yah bisa di bilang cukup ekstrim. Chansung tidur terlentang dan para gadis - gadis itu tengah menjilati tubuhnya, serta berebutan menikmati kejantanannya.

Jaejoong ? Karena terlalu shock, dia sampai tidak ingat bagaimana dia telah turun kembali ke tempat parkir.

Malam itu juga hubungan mereka berakhir. Tapi... Chansung tidak terima, karena menurutnya ia hanya ingin memuaskan para fansnya.

OoOoOoOoO

"Eeuuungghh... Ssshhh aaaakkhh... Siiiwoooooonnhh" Desahan dan erangan manja keluar dari bibir pria imut itu.

"Hhhmm hhhmmmmm" Sang pria kekar yang berada diatasnya menggeram pelan.

Apa yang terjadi ?

Saat ini Sungmin tengah berada di apartemen Siwon dan sedang bercumbu disana.

Sungmin saat ini tengah berbaring dilantai tanpa sehelai benang pun, begitu pula dengan Siwon. Otot - otot siwon terlihat indah bersimbah keringat.

Dibawah sana, pinggulnya yang kuat tengah menancapkan kejantanannya ke dalam manhole Sungmin. Tampak sperma berceceran di selangkangan mereka berdua dan lantai. Telah berjalan beberapa ronde rupanya. Kaki Sungmin di posisikan di pinggangnya, supaya lebih leluasa.

Siwon mendongakan kepalanya, sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai surga duniawinya. Sungmin pun tak jauh beda, manholenya semakin mengetat.

"Ah ah aaahh, deeper ! Faster won !" Mulut Sungmin terbuka dan tak berhenti meracau.

"Here I come ! Take this min ! Yeeeaah yeeeeaaahh ! Aaaarrrghh !" 3 hentakan kuat dari pinggul siwon dan akhirnya manhole Sungmin terbanjiri oleh sperma siwon. "Aaaaakkhh !" Prostat Sungmin terhantam oleh tembakan sperma Siwon sehingga saat itu juga Sungmin mencapai orgasmenya. Mata sungmin terbelalak menahan nikmat teramat sangat.

Pinggul Siwon masih bergerak perlahan, mencoba mengeluarkan semua benih - benihnya di dalam manhole Sungmin tanpa sisa.

"Lelah ?" Siwon memeluk erat tubuh sungmin dengan tubuh masih saling bertautan. "He'um" Sungmin menutup matanya, membiarkan bibir Siwon bermain di lehernya dan tangan Siwon di punggungnya.

"Kau begitu nikmat sayang, apalagi dalam keadaan berkeringat. Aku sudah tak sabar mencicipimu" Siwon menjilati leher Sungmin dan mengecupinya.

"Bukankah barusan sudah ? Aku lelah " Sungmin merengek. Ia merasakan tubuh Siwon menegang, otot - ototnya serasa membesar, pelukan terhadap tubuhnya mengencang.

"Bukan yang itu Sungminku sayang, tapi yang ini !"

Beettss !

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrggghhhhhhhhhh !" Sungmin berteriak kesakitan, ia mengelepar - gelepar di dalam kungkungan pelukan siwon. Lehernya baru saja di gigit dan di sobek oleh siwon !

"Nyam nyam nyaam... Gleek !" Sobekan kecil daging dari leher Sungmin di kunyah dan ditelan Siwon.

Bruugghh !

Sungmin memberontak dan terlepas dari pelukan Siwon lalu terjatuh ke lantai. Sambil memegangi lehernya yang deras bersimbah darah, Sungmin beringsut ke arah pintu kamar, ia berusaha melarikan diri dari Siwon.

"Mau kemana sayang ? Kemarilah, aku ingin menikmatimu !" Siwon berjalan dengan gagahnya ke arah Sungmin yang tengah terhuyung hebat, tampaknya ia akan kehabisan darah.

Cklek ! Cklek ! Cklek !

"Tidaak ! Kau monster !" Air mata sungmin tumpah. Ia berpegangan pada handle pintu, berusaha membukanya.

"Hei, banyak yang bilang seperti itu terhadapku ! Jadi aku tidak akan marah " Siwon mendekati Sungmin dengan kejantanannya yang berayun - ayun mengikuti langkahnya, serta seringai mengerikannya.

Duk ! Duk ! Duk !

"Persetan dengan dirimu !" Pintu kamar itu ternyata di kunci dan ia mencoba menggedor pintu itu ! Tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas sehingga ia merosot ke lantai.

Grep !

"Aku memang setan sayang" Siwon menangkap dan memeluk tubuh sungmin erat. Menjilati lehernya dan mengesek - gesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua. Urat di leher Sungmin yang mengeluarkan darah dihisap oleh Siwon, sedikit di gigit agar semakin banyak darah yang keluar.

"Uuuukkkhh ! Aaaaarrrrggghh !" Kehilangan darah membuat Sungmin serasa ingin pingsan, tubuhnya melemas dan pandangannya menggelap.

"Why ?" Sungmin menatap Siwon, terdapat pancaran kekecewaan dan kesakitan di saat yang sama.

"Kenapa ? Hei ! Aku lapar sehabis bercinta tadi dan tubuhmu begitu lezat min !" Siwon tersenyum tanpa dosa, tak diperdulikannya tubuh Sungmin yang tengah lunglai di pelukannya.

Sungguh, Siwon menyukai saat - saat seperti ini. Dimana ia telah mendapatkan kepuasan dari berhubungan sex korbannya, maka selanjutnya adalah meneror korbannya sebelum memangsa mereka. Oh, itu sungguh membuat Siwon sangat bergairah dan kembali terangsang.

"Kau benar - benar jahat !"

"Aku memang jahat" Siwon mengecup sisi leher Sungmin yang tidak terluka dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Ka-kaaauu ibliiss.. Uuuggghh !"

"Aku rajanya iblis, sayang" Siwon melumat bibir Sungmin.

Dihisapnya seluruh napas Sungmin. Sungmin membelalakan matanya, jiwanya serasa terhisap dan tubuhnya semakin lemas. Matanya menggelap, dadanya semakin sesak, napasnya semakin memelan. Tangannya berusaha mencengkram bahu kekar siwon, namun ia terlanjur tak berdaya.

Menjelang ajal, Siwon semakin erat memeluk tubuh Sungmin. "Kretek ! ! Kreetek ! Kraak !" Ya, itu bunyi tulang milik Sungmin yang tengah dipeluknya, atau mungkin di hancurkannya.

"Akhh !" Desahan penuh kesakitan itulah yang terakhir keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Sungmin tewas di dalam pelukan Siwon dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dengan leher luka dan tulang yang remuk.

"Hmm ! Kau pikir aku mencintaimu ? Aku hanya mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Hahahahahaa !" Siwon tersenyum sinis dan akhirnya tertawa penuh kepuasan.

"Well, saatnya makan malam. Mari makan !" Siwon menunduk meraih dada Sungmin, menggigit dan merobeknya.

Malam itu, apartemen Siwon dipenuhi oleh suara - suara robekan dan bau karat darah yang luar biasa menyengat. Serta suara kunyahan lahap dan geraman rakus dari seorang Choi Siwon menjadi pelengkap.

OoOoOoOoO

Sesampainya di lantai 65, Jaejoong mampir dulu ke toilet di dekat ruang arsip. Di lantai ini hanya ada ruangan Junsu, 2 ruang rapat sedang dan besar, ruang arsip, ruang santai, perpustakaan formal, kamar tidur dan kamar mandi untuk Junsu, 1 lift barang dan 2 lift penumpang, pantry, 4 toilet dan ruang arsip. Intinya, lantai ini khusus milik Junsu walaupun ruang rapatnya di pakai bersama jika ruang rapat di lantai lainnya tengah dipakai.

"Uuugghh Chansuuung"

Wanita itu mengerang penuh gairah akibat hentakan - hentakan hebat pinggul Chansung.

Wanita itu duduk diatas meja wastafel dengan posisi mengangkang lebar, sedangkan Chansung berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak perlu melepas celana karena sang wanita memakai rok, cukup menggeser celana dalam yang menutupi vaginanya dan chansung Cukup membuka resleting celananya. Quickie rupanya.

"Eeeemmhh" Chansung menumpahkan spermanya di dalam vagina sang wanita, untungnya ia memakai kondom yang memang selalu sedia di sakunya. Chansung mengeluarkan kejantanannya, melepas kondom dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah lalu memasukan kejantanannya dan menutup resletingnya. Sang wanita mengelap vaginanya dengan tisu dan merapikan roknya lagi.

"Kau begitu hebat Chansung, jika kau butuh seseorang, aku siap" Sang wanita mengecup bibir Chansung dan meremas kejantanannya. Chansung hanya menyeringai, meremas bokong sang wanita dan menggosokan jarinya ke vagina sang wanita yang terlapisi celana dalam. Chansung pun kembali ke ruangan Junsu dan sang wanita kembali ke lantai 33 tempatnya bekerja.

Cklek !

Pintu toilet itu terbuka, Chansung dan sang wanita keluar. Sang wanita menuju lift dan Chansung kembali ke ruangan Junsu. Di belokan menuju pintu kantor Junsu, "Kau masih tidak berubah juga rupanya" Jaejoong menatap Chansung tajam. "Harap saja aku akan memaafkanmu !" Lanjutnya.

"Jaejoong sayaaang ! Aku merindukanmu... Tak usah sinis begitu, pesona seorang Chansung memang susah untuk ditolak." Chansung tersenyum meremehkan. Jujur, Chansung terkejut dengan kemunculan Jaejoong yang memergokinya sedang melakukan Quickie.

"Yaa, dan aku menyesal pernah terjebak pesonamu." Jaejoong berbalik dan membuka pintu kantor Junsu.

Sesaat sebelum Jaejoong memasuki toilet, ia mendengar desahan binal seorang wanita. Sedikit mengintip dan ia menyesal telah melakukannya.

OoOoOoOoO

Sepi.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Villa itu seperti kembali tak berpenghuni.

Tapi jika kita menilik dapur, maka akan lain ceritanya. Yunho sedang duduk bersila di tengah lantai dapur yang luas. Di sekelilingnya berserakan berbagai daun, bunga serta akar - akaran.

"Haah ! Kenapa susah sekali ?"

Apa yang menyebabkan Yunho mengeluh ?

Bagi Yunho saat ini ia sedang membuat ramuan ajaib, walau sebenarnya tidak ada unsur ajaibnya sama sekali. Ramuan yang dimaksud adalah ramuan untuk menguatkan benih sperma. Bukannya Yunho tidak yakin, dia sangat yakin dengan keperkasaan tubuhnya serta keperkasaan kejantanannya, hanya saja Jaejoong seorang pria dan menghamilinya bukan perkara gampang. Sejak era dinosaurus punah pun pria memang tidak mempunyai rahim, biar sebanyak apapun benih sperma yang masuk ke perut, tetap saja tidak akan hamil. Ibarat membuang air ke saluran air, sebanyak apapun air yang dibuang hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada.

Dan disinilah Yunho, berusaha membuat ramuan ajaib walaupun itu ajaib versi Yunho.

"Haaahh!" Sudah banyak helaan napas pasrah keputus asaan keluar dari mulut Yunho. Dia takut jika benihnya tak akan sanggup menghamili Jaejoong, walaupun sebenarnya tak hamil juga tak apa, hanya saja ia ingin mempunyai keturunan.

"Apakah ramuan ini sudah benar ?" Yunho bergumam dan memperhatikan pasrah ramuan hijau kecokelatan buatannya.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba." Yunho menghendikan bahunya dan menyesap sedikit.

"HHUUUEEEKKK ! PAHIIIIITT !"

OoOoOoOoO

"Ketika aku akan mengantar Jaejoong, aku seperti merasa diawasi." Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang santai rumah persembunyian mereka.

"Tentu saja, itu kan kami." Changmin menyahut.

"Bukan min ! Tapi seperti ada lagi yang mengawasiku, auranya jauh lebih gelap dan sepertinya aku mengenalinya."

"Siapa ?" Yoochun bertanya.

"Mungkin kah salah seorang dari kaum bangsawan kita ? Entahlah hanya saja tak asing bagiku. Tidak mungkin aura manusia karena aura mereka terlalu lemah." Kyuhyun terlihat kebingungan.

"Setahuku, kaum bangsawan kita lebih memilih berdiam diri di kediaman mereka daripada keluar, kecuali yang generasi muda." Yoochun menimpali.

"Kau tidak mencium baunya Kyu ?" Changmin bertanya.

"Tidak dan itulah yang membuatku frustasi. Apakah kalian tidak merasakannya ?" Kyuhuyn balik bertanya.

"Tidak." Changmin dan Yoochun menyahut.

'Apakah mungkin sang keponakan. Jika ya, kenapa aku tak di tangkap olehnya atau oleh prajuritnya saat itu juga ? Jika benar, maka kami benar - benar dalam bahaya.' Kyu merenung.

"Besok malam adalah malam bulan purnama, akankah Yunho akan melakukan 'penyatuan' ?" Changmin bertanya dan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda kutip dengan jari - jari tangannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin terlalu cepat jika besok malam. Tapi kau tahu Yunho kan." Yoochun menyahut.

OoOoOoOoO

Muak melihat tingkah dan omongan Chansung, Jaejoong memutuskan kembali ke desa.

"Junsu, aku kembali ke desa. Dan kau... !" Jaejoong menunjuk Chansung. "Segeralah pulang, kekasih - kekasihmu sudah menunggu dan jangan hubungi aku !" Lanjutnya.

"Pulanglah Hyung, helikopternya telah siap sejak tadi. Hai kau! Cepat pergi dari sini !" Junsu ikut mengusir Chansung.

Chansung yang sudah terbiasa hanya megnhendikan bahu.

"Aku akan pergi, tapi kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku... Sayang." Chansung menatap Jaejoong penuh nafsu.

"Di mimpi terliarmu." Jaejoong balas menatap sengit.

"Di mimpi terliarku, kau dan aku bercinta dengan sangat liar." Chansung melangkah keluar ruangan Junsu.

"Ck! Teruslah bermimpi !" Jaejoong berdecak sebal.

"Baiklah, ini saja yang aku bawa. Aku akan pulang ke desa."

Junsu mengantar Jaejoong menuju helikopter.

"Hyung, hati - hati di sana. Aku akan benar - benar merindukanmu." Junsu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu saudara kecilku. Kau akan mengunjungiku lagi kan ?" Jaejoong balas memeluk Junsu.

"Tentu saja, 3 hari lagi aku akan kesana." Junsu melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu kau. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Jaejoong menutup pintu helikopter dan mulai menerbangkannya. Junsu melambai - lambaikan tangan dan dibalas olehnya yang semakin menjauh dari Sharklets Tower.

OoOoOoOoO

Malam itu, Siwon dapat melihat jelas helikopter Jaejoong dari apartemennya. Dari kejauhan, tampak lampu - lampu sinyal di badan dan ekor helikopter berkedip bergantian. Perlahan, helikopter tersebut mulai lepas landas dari helipad Sharklets Tower dan menambah kecepatan hingga perlahan hilang dari pandangan mata. "Permainan dimulai." Siwon menyeringai.

OoOoOoOoO

"Ayah, ada sebuah kemeja yang kami temukan, pada awalnya kami mengira itu milik para remaja naas itu. Tapi di bajunya tak ada noda darah, tak ada bekas cakaran dan ditemukan agak jauh dari tempat remaja - remaja itu dibantai." Seunghyun memberi tahu ayahnya.

"Benarkah nak ? Lalu siapa pemilik baju itu ?" Sang ayah bertanya.

"Untungnya, selalu ada nama pemilik di balik label baju bagi brand terkenal." Seunghyun membalikan label baju tersebut. "Atas nama Choi Siwon, ayah." Seunghyun menatap sang ayah.

"Choi Siwon ? Belum pernah dengar.."

OoOoOoOoO

"Charlie - Sierra - Alpha - One - Seven - Bravo - Romeo... Out !" Jaejoong baru saja mengakhiri laporannya ke menara kontrol ATC milik bandara Incheon.

Dia baru saja menerima kabar bahwa korea akan dilanda badai malam ini dalam skala yg cukup besar untuk menimbulkan kerusakan. Jadi dia menambahkan kecepatan helikopternya agar cepat sampai ke desa dan tak terjebak oleh badai.

"Junsu, kau berada dimana ?" Jaejoong langsung to the point.

"Aku sudah di apartemen, ada apa hyung ?" Junsu menyahut.

"Pihak bandara baru saja memperingatkan aku soal badai besar yang akan menerjang korea, kau berhati hatilah. Tutup jendelamu dengan papan kayu dan belilah banyak bahan makanan di supermarket di bawah apartemenmu." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Ya hyung, aku baru saja melihat beritanya di tv." Junsu terlihat memegang telepon dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya memegang remote tv, di tv terlihat penyiar wanita sedang menjelaskan badai tersebut dilengkapi fotonya.

"Baiklah, kau hati - hati ya Junsu."

"Kau juga berhati - hati hyung, jika badai mengenaimu segeralah mendarat di tempat terdekat." Junsu meremas teleponnya, pertanda cemas.

"Tentu saja, aku kan pilot handal." Jaejoong sedikit terkekeh. Junsu juga terkekeh mendengarnya.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, sambungan telepon di antara keduanya terputus.

"Semoga aku tak apa - apa, begitu pula Junsu dan... Yunho." Jaejoong sedikit menerawang dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah Yunho, aku dataaang." Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah.

Helikopter Jaejoong melintasi hutan dengan sangat cepat menuju desa tempat villa dan Yunho berada. Jauh di ufuk di belakangnya, terlihat awan gelap yang sangat besar disertai petir tengah mendekat.

Rupanya Jaejoong tak sadar, bahwa akan ada badai lain yang segera menerjang... Mungkin lebih tepatnya, menerjang hidupnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

Oke, sebulan lebih saya mentelantarkan ff ini... Silahkan bagi yang mau maki - maki saya... :D

Gimana ceritanya? Tambah absurd? Yah maklum, udah lama gak ngetik sih...

Saya ngurusin maba loh sebulan ini... Soalnya saya panitia di fakultas dan jurusan.. Maba persiapan cuma seminggu, panitianya sebulan... Kebayang capeknya kan ? Hahahaaa

Ada reviewer yg berteman dgn saya di bbm, dia memuji saya di status bbmnya seperti ini "Ff wolf di ffn authornya namja.. Daebak !" Kemudian saya mengucapkan terima kasih, dianya kebingungan kenapa saya mengucapkan terima kasih, dia mengira saya orang lain dan ketika saya beritahukan nama pena saya di ffn, dia juga masih gak nyadar jika author yg dia puji adalah saya... So, saya terus nyamar aja jadi orang lain, ntar juga tau sendiri... Hahahaaa

Oia, kenapa di ff ini minim bahasa korea? Ini karena ff ini mengambil refrensi dari drama korea... Di drakor, gak pake bahasa korea kan? Indonesia baku malah... Saya justru ribet bin pusing buat ff atau baca ff yg dikit" ada kosakata koreanya, udah gak ngerti eh setiap kalimat pasti ada.. Kesannya malah jadi gado - gado dan gak indah untuk di baca...

Yah, memang diatas adalah opini saya, bagi yang tidak setuju silahkan. Saya dan anda kan berbeda. :D

NC ? Enaknya kapan ya ? Hahahahaaa Sampai Jumpa :D


End file.
